


Whenever

by edourado



Series: Hell's Kitchen Chronicles [54]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, karedevil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edourado/pseuds/edourado
Summary: Karen goes out with friends and Matt reaps the benefits





	

Matt liked it when Karen went out with her friends.

Not that he didn’t like to go out with her himself, or when they went out with Foggy or when they all met somewhere for a few beers.

But he knew that she worked harder than she really had to, and he knew that at least some time to herself and friends of her own was good for her.

At first, he didn’t know how he felt about her friendship with Trish Walker. Both women were driven, not inclined to give up on a lead, no matter how dangerous. And, in spite of his worry, both had very little patience for men’s protectiveness, so there’s that.

Tonight, though, he liked it a lot.

He had climbed her window an hour ago, give or take, after a stressful night on the rooftops and a quick meeting with Jessica Jones, to deliver an important flash drive for her to investigate. After some question about another lead, which involved Trish’s help, Jessica had shaken her head.

“I don’t have anything on that yet. She’s out with Karen tonight, I’ll ask her tomorrow.”

Matt had raised his brows.

“You weren’t invited to girl’s night?” he teased.

“Bite me. I had to meet your sorry ass, didn’t I?”

He headed to Karen’s apartment trying not to imagine the two journalists coming up with one dangerous idea after another, heading out into the night investigating people who had no qualms in harming them.

When the key turned and Karen walked in, though, an hour or two later, his worries vanished, and he smiled at the smell of the drinks she had had.

He was just out of the shower, sweats and a t shirt on, getting ready for bed.

“Hi”, she smiled at him, closing the door, turning to lock it behind her.

“Hey”, he replied, smiling as she kicked her heels and swayed towards him, dropping her coat and purse on the floor on her way, leaving a trail. “Had fun?”

“Hmm, yes”, she said, palms and blunt nails on his chest, over his shirt, nose touching his cheek. “Had a few drinks.”

Matt smiled, recognizing the way she hummed against him, the particular press of her lips against the skin in front of his ear, the slight sway of her hips.

“So I see”, he replied, turning his face to hers, seeking her mouth, enjoying the slow slide of her tongue against his for a moment of two, before she turned her face towards the kitchen.

“You made dinner?” she asked and her voice was low, but her tone was a bit higher, and the hand that pulled on the collar or his shirt made his close around the fabric of her dress. He hummed his affirmative, already interested on following her obvious mindset. “So thoughtful.”

Turning her face back to his, she caught his mouth again, kissing him deep and not so slow, a bit desperate, sighing and taking small steps towards the couch. When the back of his knees touched it - after he moved the coffee table out of their way with his foot - she pushed on his chest with no force, just indicating that she wanted him to sit down.

“You know, we talked about this”, she said, raising her dress over her knees, bunching it until she could straddle him. “About how sweet you are.”

“You and Trish?”

“Mm-hmm”, was her reply, adjusting herself on top of his legs, rocking her hips a bit when he put his hands on her, squeezing the covered flesh of her ass. “And Claire.”

He raised his brows, resting his head on the  back of the couch.

“Claire?”

“Yeah, we called her.”

“And talked about me?”

“You, Luke, Danny, Frank… But yeah, we talked about you.”

She was writhing a bit on top of him now, and he could feel as her blood ran in her veins, fast and full of alcohol and dopamine, her skin was alive under his hands and Matt brought her hips closer to his, creating some friction, and she moaned, tossing her head back, the muscles of her thighs flexing and relaxing as she rolled her hips on his.

“You talked about this?” he asked, eyes falling closed, feeling as his body responded to hers.

“Yes, we did”, she sighed, undoing the top button of her dress, guiding his hands to her chest to keep doing it for her, letting out a groan when he closed his hand around her throat, she loved it when he did that. He just teased, though, his fingers soon lowering to work on the buttons that kept her dress together. “We started talking about Trish’s new boyfriend, because I haven’t met him, yet.”

“Mm-hmm”, he replied, imagining her laughing, letting her hair down, relaxing. That image, plus their conversation topic, was really, really working for him.

“And then they asked me about you”, she said as he finished on the last button, sliding the fabric down her arms, leaving her on her underwear on top of him, endless plains of skin available for him.

“What did you tell them?”

“Claire talked first, actually”.

He listened carefully. She knew every little detail about the extent of his relationship with Claire, from their friendship to her guidance and the brief, small romantic thing they thought about maybe entertaining.

“I can’t imagine she had much to say.”

She tucked her lower lip between her teeth, corners of her lips going up in a smile, a hummed chuckle coming out as he closed his hands around her breasts, applying the amount of pressure that he knew would build her up, up, up, kneading a bit. “She had plenty.”

Matt felt her hands on top of his, pressing, applying more pressure for a second and then moving to his wrists, forearms, biceps, shoulders, splaying on his chest and scratching him over his shirt.

“She painted a very nice picture of shirtless you for Trish”. He dropped his left hand from her breast to her hips, to keep her rocking slowly, his feet firmly planted on the floor, knees spread wide while she rocked, she rocked so good. “But her knowledge only goes so far. And I gotta say”, she leaned and bit his earlobe, his fingertips digging on the flesh of her ass in response. “They were very curious.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, baby. Everyone’s curious about what the devil can do.”

“Did you tell them?”

The hand still on her breast moved under her bra, squeezing until she hissed, the one on her hip teasing the edge of her underwear.

“Yes, I did”, she breathed, touching her lips to his quickly, retreating to pull his shirt off him. “God, you do look so good”, she breathed out, hand running on his chest and stomach and he smiled. He loved that she loved the sight of him. “Even when you smirk, all cocky like that.”

“You love it when I’m cocky”, he said, dragging his fingers over her underwear, teasing, to make her shudder, and she did, nails digging on him.

“Yes I do”, she replied, hips no longer rocking. In fact, she scooted back a little, away from where he wanted her, no more friction, even if it was dulled by sweatpants and lacy panties, but her hand covered his again, not guiding but also not following, just showing him what he knew she liked.

He knew it all. She was his favorite book to read, fingertips always eager to find out more.

Karen did move her hips while he touched her over her underwear, meowing in his ear to each ministration.

“What did you tell them, Karen?” he asked, resisting the urge to pull her back to where he was ready, so ready for her to sink over him.

“I told them how good you are at everything. How you spoiled me so much I feel like I’m entitled to crazy good sex whenever I want it”, she breathed out, shivering, he could feel it running down her back.

“You are”, he assured her, moving her back a little so he could put his mouth on her neck and slide his lips down to her collarbone, chest, teeth nipping on the exposed flesh of her breasts, still cradled by her bra. His left hand secured itself around her hip, squeezing, while the other pushed her underwear to the side, smirking again at the sharp intake of breath and her fingers tightened on his chest, nails digging, he loved that sting. “Whenever you want me, I’m yours.”

“You are?”

She rotated her hips over his fingers and he could see why that worked so well for her (he payed attention, after all), but why did it work so much for him?

“Whenever you want”, he repeated, applying pressure with the heel of his hand, curling his fingers, looking for that spot, finding it and purposely neglecting it, making her gasp and shudder and moan and toss her head back, supporting her own weight on his chest.

The hand he had on her ass moved around to tug on the strings of his own sweatpants, because if she wasn’t going to touch him, he could work some relief himself.

Karen had other ideas. Quickly fishing his hand and bringing it back to her breast, urging him to bypass her bra, she placed a slow kiss on his cheek, grinding harder on his hand.

“Not yet, counselor”, she breathed and he huffed out a chuckle, amused, frustrated, who could say.

“I did spoil you, huh?” he asked, turning his face to bite and lick under her jaw, taking his hand from her bra to make her sit up straight while he rested against the couch, so she could have a better view of him.

“Yes”, she breathed out, her body reacting to the change of pace of his fingers inside her, little whimpers coming out, making him ache and pulse for her. He breathed out slowly, controlled, willing himself to make this last, to make it good for her, for him.

Matt focused on her for a minute or two, keeping track of the pressure of her fingers and the scrape of her nail on his chest, the shivers up and down her body, the inflections of her voice and the roll of her hips, on the moment she raised a hand to caress his face, rising to grip a portion of his hair.

“You like that, don’t you, sweetheart?”

“Yes, you know I do”. She arched her back, working her hips into his hand and he moved to sit up, bringing her face to his by her neck, kissing her slowly, sliding his tongue against hers, worrying her bottom lip between his teeth, smiling when he heard her whimper, his free hand going back inside her bra, his own hips bucking up a bit, looking for that friction, for some relief, that touch that was hers, that he loved, that made him see white amidst all the red. “Oh, my G- _Matt_!”

“Yes, baby, I know, nice like that, come on.”

He felt it when the muscles on her thighs and her belly contracted and she started clamping around his fingers, _fuck_ , he needed some relief, his hand twitched towards his pants, but he stopped it, speeding up the one making Karen cry out to the ceiling instead, resting his back against the couch again, rubbing that little spot inside her fast a few times before taking his hand away and guiding her hips and lifting his leg up a bit to make her grind against his thigh instead.

“Oh, Matt, oh, shit!”

Her breathing was hard and laboured, little cries coming out from deep inside her, one of his favorite sounds in the world. And she was right, he did spoil her a lot, he would do his best to get her screaming and crying and thrashing because of him, because of how he made her feel. It always made him so proud when she trembled like that, high on the pleasure he had given her. And if a little part of him told him that if he was good enough in bed, she would not remember all the reasons she should not waste her time with him, why it was dangerous and why he didn’t deserve her, he would never tell.

So he worked hard on everything, on making her happy and, yes, making her boneless with pleasure every chance he had. He didn’t even mind that he was about to lose his mind, desperate for her touch, desperate for some relief, desperate for a sample of that high, the same one that had her grinding against his thigh, making him breathe through his nose while he guided her, hands tight on her hips.

Because he was paying attention, he could sense when she started to come down from it, calm down a little, her skin got a little warmer again, her voice was back (she tended to go momentarily mute when she was peaking), so he sat upright again, switching hands, making her stand on her knees, bringing her closer to him, licking the fingers on his left hand for a second before sneaking them past her underwear and inside her, to keep her there, keep her high for as long as he could, God, he loved to hear her.

“ _Matt Matt Matt_ , don’t- oh, God, please don’t stop!” she asked, fisting a portion of his hair, his mouth there by her belly button, his hand unstoppable, tongue darting out to taste the salty skin and he can’t help it, the way she’s moving and shaking and moaning over him has him bucking his hips up towards her again. He needs something, soon, he wants to do this for her, but it’s almost painful, _shit, he loves her_ , he needs something, anything, anything, and she’s groaning, shivering, both her hands on his hair as she turned his face up to hers, bending to kiss him deep, sliding her hands down his neck, to his chest and stomach and, finally, to the strings of his sweatpants, undoing them and he rocks against her hands again.

“I love you”, she whispers, urgent, her hands shaking a bit when she grips him, and he lets out a moan, louder than he intended. “You’re so ready for me.”

Karen aligns herself on top of him and he removes his hand from inside her, opening his mouth to her kiss when, oh, God, there she is, fuck, she feels so good.

“Come on, baby”, she whispers in his ear after he moves within her slowly, pacing himself, maybe if he paces himself he can make her come a third time, but then, “give it to me.”

Karen yelps and tightens her knees on his sides when he tenses under her, hands on her thighs, under her ass, and gets up in one swift move, moving until he finds the wall, pressing her against it, hooking a leg around his waist and another over his elbow, face on the crook of her neck and, yes, he moves, like he wants it, like he needs it, fast and hard, whispering her name in her ear, telling her how good she feels, grunting, asking if she likes it.

“Yes, yes, yes, just like that, baby, come on”, she cries.

He’s determined to make her come with him, even if it’s not as intense as her previous two, but he needs to hear that cry again, that flutter os muscles and the break in her voice.

It’s not long until her head collides against the wall with a dull noise and, once again, she’s moving her hips against him, trying to push back against his thrusts. He lifts a hand to guide her face to his and swallows her cries, pushing into her for a few seconds after she starts drawing deep breaths, meowing in his ear that she loves him, that he makes her feel so good, she loves him so much, and then he’s done for.

Taking measured, slow steps backwards until he reaches the couch again, Karen’s legs still around him as she rests her head against his chest until their breathing comes back to normal.

She doesn’t say it, but the way she moves to kiss him tells him enough, and if he could swell with pride, he would.

“I almost wish Trish and Claire could see how good you are”, she whispers against his mouth and he smiles.

“That can be arranged”, he jokes, expecting the playful slap she delivers on his arm.

“I said ‘almost’.”

With a hand on her hair, he breathed in and out, feeling so satisfied it was almost ridiculous.

“You told them anything about this?”

“I tried. You’re better than I can explain though.”

It should have been a warning, the way she was stroking his ego like that.

“Trish did ask if you like to spank me, sometimes.”

With a sigh, he shook his head, wondering if he should thank the heavens for her frisky mood of tap out while he was still conscious.


End file.
